Love Live!
Cet article parle de la franchise. Pour d'autres utilisations de ce nom, allez voir Love Live! (homonymie). Love Live! (ラブライブ！ Rabu Raibu!) est un project multimédia japonais co-développé par le Dengeki G's Magazine d'ASCII Media Works, le label Lantis et le studio d'animation Sunrise. Des CDs, des clips, des concerts, des adaptations manga, des jeux vidéos, des jeux de carte et un anime ont vu le jour sous le nom de Love Live!. Le project a officiellement commencé le 30 juin 2010 avec la sortie d'un prologue et de l'introduction des personnages. :Pour plus de détails sur l'histoire du projet : Histoire de Love Live! '' Anime :''Plus de détails : Liste des épisodes '' Neuf lycéennes, Honoka Kosaka, Eli Ayase, Kotori Minami, Umi Sonoda, Rin Hoshizora, Maki Nishikino, Nozomi Tojo, Hanayo Koizumi et Nico Yazawa, forment un groupe d'idoles appelé μ's (prononcé "Muse" en anglais) afin d'empêcher leur lycée, Otonokizaka High School, de fermer. *La première saison de l'anime a été diffusée du 6 janvier au 31 mars 2013 avec un total de 13 épisodes. *Un court-métrage (OVA) est sorti le 27 novembre 2013, en même temps que le sixième single, Music S.T.A.R.T!!. *La seconde saison de l'anime a été diffusée du 6 avril au 29 juin 2014 avec un total de 13 épisodes. *Un film a été diffusé en première au Japon le 13 juin 2015. Manga :''Plus de détails : Manga Love Live! '' Il y a trois différentes adaptations en manga de ''Love Live!. Chacune d'entre elles est scénarisée par Sakurako Kimino, les personnages conçus par Yuuhei Murota. *Le premier est nommé "Love Live! School idol project". Il est illustré par Arumi Tokita. La publication du manga a commencé dans le numéro de janvier 2012 du Dengeki G's Magazine. La dernière publication dans ce dernier fût dans le numéro de mai 2014 avant d'être transféré dans le Dengeki G's Comic à partir du numéro de juin 2014. *Le deuxième est nommé "Love Live! Anthology". Il est illustré par une variété d'illustrateur, un différent à chaque chapitre. *Le troisième est nommé "Love Live! School idol diary" et est une adaptation manga du roman du même nom. Il est illustré par Masaru Oda. Les premiers chapitres de "Love Live! School idol project" peuvent être lus en anglais légalement sur le site de Comic Walker . Livres :Plus de détails : Love Live! School idol diary, Brochures Love Live!, Publications Love Live! '' ''Love Live! School idol diary est une série de romans sur la franchise Love Live!, écrite par Sakurako Kimino, illustrée par Natsu Otono et Akame Kiyose, les personnages conçus par Yuuhei Murota. Elle est divisée en deux séries : *Chacun des neuf premiers volumes racontent l'histoire de l'anime Love Live! du point de vue d'une idole différente, avec leurs backstories. *Chacun des volumes subséquents de la seconde série parlent d'un évènement tel que Noël ou bien les vacances lors de la période scolaire, chaque tome contenant le point de vues de deux idoles différentes. Il y a également des histoires courtes vendues avec les Blu-Ray de l'anime, toujours écrites par Sakurako Kimino et illustré par Natsu Otono et Akame Kiyose, personnages conçus par Yuuhei Murota. Il y a également une variétée d'autres publications disponibles telles que les guides de jeu, les livres d'illustration et les partitions. Jeux Un jeu de rythme gratuit a été développé par KLab et distribué par Bushiroad sur plateformes iOS le 15 avril 2013, appelé Love Live! School idol festival. Une version pour les plateformes Android a été publiée le 6 juin 2013. Une version arcade nommée Love Live! School idol festival ~after school ACTIVITY~ fût disponible le 2 décembre 2016. Un nouveau jeu appelé Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS a été annoncé le 21 septembre 2017, et sera disponible en 2018. A game for PlayStation Vita entitled "Love Live! School idol paradise" was released on August 28, 2014 as a series of three rhythm-action video games, developed by Dingo. The three games were released as "Vol. 1 Printemps Unit," "Vol. 2 BiBi Unit," and "Vol. 3 lily white Unit." Une série de jeux pour PlayStation appelée "Love Live! School idol paradise" développée par Dingo a été mise en vente le 28 août 2014, contenant trois jeux : "Vol. 1 Printemps Unit", "Vol. 2 BiBi Unit", et "Vol. 3 lily white Unit". Il y a quatre jeux de carte à collectionner manufacturés par Bushiroad à l'effigie de Love Live!, nommés : *''Victory Spark Booster Pack "Baby Princess & Love Live!"'' *''Weiss Schwarz Love Live! School idol project'' *''Fiveqross'' *''Love Live! School idol collection'' Il y a également un jeu de plateau nommé Love Live! Board Game: Fan Acquisition ・ School Idol Great Operation! (『ラブライブ！』ボードゲーム ファン獲得・スクールアイドル大作戦！ “Rabu Raibu!” Boodogeemu Fan kakutoku Sukuuru Aidoru dai sakusen!). Programmes d'information :Plus de détails : Programmes d'information '' Plusieurs programmes d'informations ont été diffusés et sont toujours diffusés afin de promouvoir la franchise, les doubleuses présentant chaque programme. Les programmes ayant été diffusés sur la télévision sont : *"''Love Live Nico Production Extracurricular Activities ~KotoHonoMaki~" (ラブライ部 ニコ生課外活動 ~ことほのまき~ Rabu Raibu Niko Nama Kagai Katsudou ~KotoHonoMaki~) *"Nico Production Love Live! Hour Emitsun Fight Club" (ニコ生ラブライブ!アワー えみつんファイトクラブ''Niko Nama Rabu Raibu! Awaa Emitsun Faito Kurabu''). *"Nico Production Love Live! Hour NozoHono☆Variety Box" (ニコ生ラブライブ！アワー　のぞほの☆バラエティボックス Niko Nama Rabu Raibu! Awaa NozoHono☆Baraeti Bokkusu) Alors que les programmes ayant été diffusés à la radio sont : *"Love Live! µ's Public Relations Department ~NicoRinPana~" (ラブライブ！μ's広報部~にこりんぱな~ Rabu Raibu! µ's Kouhou-bu ~NikoRinPana~) *"RADIO Animelo Mix Love Live! ~NozoEri Radio Garden~" (RADIOアニメロミックス ラブライブ！~のぞえりRadio Garden~ Rajio Animero Mikkusu Rabu Raibu! ~NozoEri Radio Garden~). Singles de µ's :Pour voir la liste des compositeurs et des arrangeurs, cliquez ici. Sous-unités Printemps ---- BiBi ---- lily white Duo & Trio Singles Solo Albums Solo Live! collection Other Singles Love Live! Web Radio ---- Love Live! TV Anime Blu-ray ---- Love Live! TV Anime 2 Blu-ray ---- Love Live! Movie Blu-ray ---- μ's →NEXT LoveLive! 2014 ~ENDLESS PARADE~ Special CD ---- μ's Go→Go! LoveLive! 2015 ~Dream Sensation!~ Special CD Albums Best Album Best Live! Collection ---- Love Live! TV Anime Original Soundtracks ---- Love Live! Compilation Albums ---- The Guided Fate Paradox Character Song Album Live Concerts Others Love Live! National Otonokizaka High School Tour Trivia *Uncovered old documents revealed the candidates for the title of the Love Live! project back during its initial planning phase:http://seiyufan.livedoor.biz/archives/8418789.html **'1st Place Candidate' **'2nd Place Candidates' **'3rd Place Candidates' Give a Cheer Be of Good Cheer Cheer Over The Victory References